Un pequeño error
by Rondero001
Summary: Esta historia esta basada en un sueño real, espero que les guste y que la disfrutan
1. Una noche

_Hola a todos (bueno solo a los que leen mi historia, "que tacaños") esta es otra historia que se me ocurrio mientras dormia, y no es broma encerio se me ocurrio mientras soñaba, yo aveces sueño unas historias pero rara ves las escribo pero esta es especial porque la soñe de jimmy two shoes, esta historia estava muyyy bien hasta que LA PINCHE ALARMA DE MI PU&%$ CELULAR ME DESPERTO Y YO COMO VIL PENDE%$# APAGANDOLO y ahora ya no tengo celular :( pero bueno he aqui mi sueño (bueno es mi historia pero salio de mis sueños asi que... bueno ya cuento la historia), porcierto a los que an leido mis historias y les an parecido divertidas gracias pero pordesgracia esta historia no va a ser tan graciosa, es una historia sería si espero que les guste._

**_Un pequeño_**** error**

Estaba sola en mi cuarto, tan desesperada, tan inconciente, mis lagrimas me brotaban como pequeñas cascadas que salian de mis ojos, y me preguntaba una cosa, una sola cosa "¿Que salio mal?", todo andaba bien, todo estaba bien calculado, la mecanica estaba bien, la seguridad tambien, asi que ¿QUE RAYOS PASO?, no puedo comprenderlo, ni tampoco puedo aceptarlo, NO LO ENTIENDO, ¿PORQUE ME TUVO QUE SUCEDER ESTO?, ¿POR QUE ME SUCEDIO A MI?, ¿PORQUE JIMMY?, ¿PORQUE LO HICISTE?, ¿PORQUE TUVISTE QUE MORIR POR MI ERROR, MI PEQUEÑO ERROR?, ¿PORQUE?, ¿PORQUEEE?.

y pensar que esta mañana todo estaba bien, todo estaba muy tranquilo, y tu seguias aqui, estabas aqui como la primera ves que te vi, tan feliz, tan alegre, esa felicidad iso que me enamorara de ti, y lo raro de esa ves esque decidiste ir verme, y no me importo que haya sido tan noche, no sabes cuanto feliz me hiciste.

Esa ves:

Eran las 2:00 de la noche y un joven de cabello rubio, con una camisa verde que usualmente la usa todos los dias (que deseguro LE APESTA A MA%$$) se encontraba en rumbo a una pequeña casa, que se encontraba junto a la sulla, toco la puerta y una pequeña niña de coletita de caballo y "CON UNAS GANAS DE MATAR", porque la habia levantado de su pacifico sueño, se hacerco a la puerta y la abrio bruscamente

-ACASO NO SABES LA HORA QUE... ¿ji...jimmy?

-hola heloise, perdon si es que te levante pero...(sacando una pequeña sonrisita)...ammm heloise ¿porque nunca me dijiste que te gustan los ponies?

-(sonrojada)¿por...porque lo dices?

el joven señalo la ropa que estaba usando y efectivamente era una piñama con pequeñas imagenes de ponies mostradas en el (pocierto la piñama es parecida como la ropa que siempre utiliza...osea no se le ven los pies)

-AAAAA "gritando"...(cerro la puerta pasaron dos segundos y la joven rapidamente se cambio de ropa)n...no es lo que parece...no encontraba mi verdadera pijama y eso era lo unico que habia

-ok, pero no usualmente te duermes con tu ropa puest...

-Y BUENO, ¿a que viniste jimmy?

-oo a si, bueno lo que pasa es que...este...puede ser un poco vergonsoso pero... tuve una pesadilla...yyy, pues...no puedo dormir (sonrojado)

heloise tambien se sonrojo por lo que le dijo jimmy en especial porque el decidio acudir a ella

-yyy...bueno porque no fuiste con beezy (dijo eso doliendole en el alma)

-bueno, se que beezy es un gran amigo, pero, el no podria ayudarme en esta ocacion, creo que lo mas probable esque se ria de mi, asi que mejor decidi venir conmigo, se que tu me ayudaras porque...bueno, siempre lo haces (dandole una sonrisa)

-(sonrojada) pues...esta bien...pasa "invitandola a pasar a su casa"

-gracias heloise

Ambos jovenes entraron en a la casa y jimmy se sento en el sillon que se encontraba en la sala de heloise

-¿quieres que te traiga algo jimmy?

-un poco de agua si no es mucha molestia heloise

-no hay problema jimmy "heloise fue a la cocina agarro un pequeño vaso con agua y se lo fue a llevar a jimmy"

-glu glu glu (es el sonidito que hace uno cuando toma agua) aaaa (tipo pepsi)... muchas gracias heloise

-de nada jimmy...y bueno en que quieres que te ayude

-quise ver si no tienes algo para quitarme estas horribles pesadillas que tengo y poder dormir bien

-¿porque lo dices?...acaso as tenido esas pesadillas desde hace rato

-pues...si, desde hace tres dias las e tenido y bueno...no se porque...pero no he podido dormir bien ¿crees poder ayudarme?

-bueno, en este momento no tengo nada que pueda contraarrestar los efectos que provocan esas pesadillas, pero podria crear uno, el problema esque me tomara como un dia en hacerlo, sin embargo tengo algo que podria ayudarte a dormir...si quieres

-ENCERIO ESO ES FABULOSO si me gustaria dormir aunquesea un poco

-pero el problema de esto es que, cuando vuelvas a dormir, probablemente vuelvas a tener esas pesadillas y bueno, no podras despertar como solias hacerlo, seguiras dormido y sufriras un poco por el miedo que provoca eso

el joven se sorprendio al oir tales palabras sin embargo eso era lo unico que podria hacer para dormir, asi que se quedo pensando

-vaya, eso no suena bien, sin embargo necesito dormir, asi que asumire el riesgo

-pero jimmy, estas seguro, eso podria provocarte movimientos bruscos, y podrias lastimarte

-si heloise, pero comprendeme quisiera dormir aunquesea una hora, estas pesadillas no me han dejado dormir ni por un minuto, asi que te lo pido, porfabor (con una carita de cachorrito, que hasta me da ternura imaginarlo)

-bueno jimmy esta bien, pero me preocupa lo que vaya a suceder cuando estes dormido, no me gustaria ver que sufras

-mmm...bueno tienes razon, pero ya lo habia pensado

-¿encerio? y que se te ocurrio

-bueno...si no te molesta...me gustaria...quedarme a dormir hoy contigo, ¿si te parece?

en ese momento heloise iso un esfuerzo enorme para evitar caer desmayada por las palabras que menciono jimmy, asi que solo se tranquiloso y le respondio

-ooo...bueno...si jimmy, puedes quedarte a dormir hoy conmigo

-WIIIIII gracias heloise "en eso jimmy le da un fuerte abrazo a heloise y esta ves heloise aplico la fuerza desde la punta de la toga hasta la coletita de caballo para evitar desmayarse y se puso roja, PERO ROJA"

-de...denada jimmy

-"soltandola" bueno heloise, y exactamente como me podras hacer dormir

-a si "buscando entre sus cosas" ten "dandole el objeto"

-y pues...esto que es

-es un supositorio (A LA MIRD$%&)

-¡QUE! ](con una cara de...¡WHAT!)

-es broma jiji (sacando una pequeña risita), es un jarabe no te preocupes

-a que bueno pero aun asi no voy a tomar esto, se como son los jarabes y saben horrible

-quieres dormir o no

-pues si pero...

-pero nada...sabes, dame el jarabe yo te lo dare

-(susurrando) si mama "dandole el jarabe"

-dijiste algo

-nada

-ok

heloise puso un poco del jarabe en una cucharita y tiernamente se lo dio a jimmy en la boca (como una persona que se preocupa mucho por alguien), este acepto y se lo trago poniendo una cara de asco

-ves, fue tan malo (dandole una sonrisa)

-pues no, pero aun asi sabe horrible

-jaja (sacando una pequeña sonrisita), bueno el efecto te dormira en cinco minutos asi que voy a preparar tu cama

-gracias, y exactamente donde voy a dormir

-en el cuarto de huspedes

-¿tienes un cuarto de huespedes?

-si, a estado siempre al lado de mi cuarto, acaso nunca lo habias visto

-puesss...no, cuando venimos casi siempre estamos en tu sala, tu laboratorio, o tu cuarto, siempre hacemos eso

-o vaya...bueno, ven te llevare

heloise y jimmy iban rombo al cuarto de huespedes y cuando llegaron era un cuarto como cualquier otro, solo que este estaba pintado de azul claro y la cama era matrimonial

-vaya bonito cuarto

-gracias, lo guardaba para cuando fueras a vivir con mig...digo para un invitado especial

en eso jimmy dio un salto a la cama, se tapo y se acomodo para poder dormir, en eso heloise se le hacerca

-gracias por todo heloise, no se que haria si ti, tengo mucha suerte de te...ner...te aaa "bostesando"

-tranquilo jimmy el efecto de la medicina ya esta ocurriendo, no te preocupes por lo que pueda pasar, pondre un pequeño microfono para poder venir por si algo pasa

-Gracias he...loi...zzz "durmiendo" zzz

-aaa "suspirando", "mirando su reloj" si fueron los cinco minutos, quisas sea bueno que yo tambien me vaya a dormir

Antes de que heloise se fuera a su cuarto vio por ultima ves a jimmy durmiendo iso un pequeño "aaaaa de verlo dormido" y le dijo -"buenas noches jimmy"- y se salio de la habitacion, fue a su cuarto se acomodo en su cama y se durmio, pero en el cuarto de jimmy se pudo escuchar un pequeño -"buenas noches heloise"-

Han pasado una horas desde aquel suceso y son aproximadamente las 3:15 de la mañana y tanto jimmy como heloise estaban completamente dormidos, sin embargo, en el cuarto de jimmy se empesaron a escuchar unos sonidos de respiracion un poco apresurados proviniendo de jimmy, y heloise en ese momento se desperto y pudo escuchar esos sonidos gracias al microfono que puso en el cuarto

-ay no, jimmy "en ese momento salio apresurada de su cama y de su cuarto para poder ir a ver al joven, al llegar, lo encontro sudando y respirando muy rapidamente y de ves en cuando sacando unos pequeños signos de dolor"

-JIMMY, JIMMY "heloise sabia que era inutil tratar de despertarlo, la medicina no lo dejaria"

En eso heloise agarro un pequeño pañuelo que se encontraba junto a la cama, fue al lababo del baño mas cercano, lo mojo, y fue a ponerselo en la frente a jimmy

-tranquilo jimmy, tranquilo "lo dijo con unas palabras suaves agarrandole la mano pero jimmy seguia respirando fuertemente y ahora moviendose bruscamente", calmate porfabor jimmy, no hay porque tener miedo, miestras este yo aqui no hay porque asustarse, yo te protegere, te lo prometo "jimmy es ese momento empeso a respirar un poco mas suave y tranquilisandose" mientras estes conmigo juro que no te pasara nada, jamas dejaria que te sucediera algo, y sabes porque, porque te amo "esto ultimo lo dijo un poco mas suave y dandole un pequeño beso en la mejilla", no sabes cuanto sufriria si te pasara algo "jimmy empeso a respirar normalmente y a dormir tranquilo"

-aaa..."suspirando" que bueno, ya te calmaste jimmy "heloise le quito el pañuelo de la cabeza y lo puso en un balde pero en el momento que iba a irse a su cuarto la mano que sostenia a jimmy no la dejaba ir y ella sabia lo que significaba, se sonrojo un poco pero se tranquiliso y decidio acostarse junto a el" espero que asi te sientas mejor jimmy

Despues de eso la pequeña niña se quedo profundamente dormida y feliz sabiendo que esta acostada al lado de la unica persona que ella amaria, esa noche fue una de las mejores que alguna ves tuvo y que siempre tendra.

continuara...

_snf...snf aaa aaa :_( que bonito, espero que les guste porque a mi si me gusto lo que escribi, esta historia solo tendra 3 capitulos o talves 2 eso lo vere despues, talves mañana suba el proximo capitulo, y para los que pregunten hacerca de mi otra historia que todavia no he acabado no se preocupen si la voy a acabar solo que quise hacer esta tambien para evitar que se me olvide si gracias, saludos y si pueden comenten si gracias_

_a y para los que no sepan que es un sopositorio en una pastilla que se tiene que meter por el cuuuuu...fosas traseras si :D_


	2. Mi mañana

_hola a todos que les gustan mis historias, que son poquitos pero no importa, lo que importa es que les guste :D, estoy feliz porque estoy escribiendo despues del fraude que se dijo del fin del mundo, si asi es, es 22 de diciembre y que creen sigo vivito y coliando, excepto mi vecino que salto de su ventana un dia antes del fin del mundo pero ese no es el caso, el caso es que ya porfin mi internet a vuelto y podre poner la segunda parte de esta historia, espero que les guste si_

**_Mi mañana con jimmy_**

Esa noche, fue una de las mejores que pude haber tenido contigo, jimmy, esa noche fue especial y me hubiera encantado que durara toda la vida, pero el tiempo es y siempre a sido mi enemigo, si hubiera tenido, un poco mas de tiempo, SOLO UN POCO, tu estarias aqui...conmigo...a mi lado...diciendome o haciendo otras de tus payasadas que siempre haces y que siempre me an gustado, solo...aaa (suspirando)...solo quisiera haber tenido un poco mas de tiempo, ojala...ojala en ese tiempo te hubiera dicho lo que siento, pero, tenia miedo, miedo a que no sintieras lo mismo, miedo al rechazo, miedo a que solo me veas como una amiga y nada mas, y ahora...veeme aqui, sosteniendo una pequeña foto tuya que te tome a escondidas...jaja (una risa suave) no te parece gracioso jimmy, siempre pense que no pasaria nada entre tu y yo porque...bueno...eres muy despistado... pero lo de esta mañana...lo de esta mañana...

fue diferente...

Esa mañana:

Son aproximadamente las 8:30 de la mañana y un joven se estaba levantando de su pacifico y tranquilo sueño

-aaaaaaaaaaammm (estirandose) mmnaa mmnaa, pero donde...aaa si... me quede a dormir en la casa de heloise, vaya, por poco y se me olvida jajaja... (sentandose en la cama)... que excelente noche tuve, esa medicina si que es milagrosa, dormi como un rey...aunque en mis sueños tuve un extraño presentimiento de una voz muy familiar, que...por alguna razon, logro evitar esas pesadillas...mmmm naaaa debio ser solo mi imaginacion...pero bueno me pregunto si hel...¡pero que! (esto ultimo lo dijo rapido pero suave, sin mucho ruido)

Del otro lado de la cama se encontraba una pequeña niña acostada y todavia soñando, teniendo una mano extendida en direccion a jimmy (no se como no se dio cuenta de ella cuando se levanto)

-entonces...esto que..."en ese momento el pie de jimmy golpeo con un pequeño balde que se encontraba junto a su cama, se asomo para ver lo que tenia, y encontro un pañuelo mojado"...entonces no fue mi imaginacion...en verdad paso...esa pequeña voz que escuchaba en mis sueños...era de...heloise (esto ultimo lo dijo viendo a la pequeña joven que se encontraba acostada en la cama),entonces si me cuidaste toda la noche ehh heloise (levantandose y dirijiendose a donde se encontraba la joven)...Muchas gracias (esto lo dijo acariciandole suavemente el cabello)...bueno creo que mejor hago el desayuno...es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecertelo (antes de irse tapo con las sabanas a heloise)

El joven salio del cuarto dejando a la pequeña niña descansando en la cama, se dirijio a la cocina, encontro una caja de huevos (DE COLOR VERDE, que de seguro an de estar podridos, pero para ellos es normal), y los empeso a freir.

-vaya, heloise si me ayudo mucho anoche, y ademas pude dormir bien...aunque aun no puedo comprender una cosa, que es esto que estoy sientiendo en mi cachete, como si...alguien...me hubiera, besado...mmmmm dlaaa (sacando la lengua)...no, no lo creo...O SERA QUE (abriendo los ojos)...naaaa no lo creo heloise no es muy...romantica...no espera si lo es...pero...a ella no le gusta besar, verdad

en el cuarto donde se encontraba heloise

-hayy jimmy...muamuamua(besando a la almuada)claro que podemos casarnos...muamua...como que tus padres no te dejaran, si nisiquiera los conoces...muamua...hayyy jimmy

devuelta con el joven

-creo que estaves si lo estoy imaginando...o no...bueno no importa, seguire preparando el desayuno.

Despues de que habian pasado 15 minutos, el joven con la comida ya preparada, en ella se encontraba dos platos con huevos y dos vasos con leche, este se encontraba rumbo al cuarto donde se encontraba heloise durmiendo, entro y lentamente puso la comida sobre una pequeña mesita y despues la coloco sobre las rodillas "bueno lo que podria distinguirse de las rodillas", y para poder despertar a la jovencita, muy lentamente le agarro los hombros con suavidad y con cariño y suavemente...

-DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VES HELOISE (agitandola bruscamente y tirandole los huevos y la leche encima "literalmente")

bueno eso hubiera pasado en un mundo pararelo a este :D (puede que la historia sea de romance y drama pero tambien puedo divertirme, guajjajaja guajjajaa)... bueno esto en verdad paso

-heloise...heloise despierta (en eso la pequeña jovencita empeso a abrir poco a poco los ojos)...heloise...oye heloise...mira te prepare el desayuno...

-(sentandose en la cama poco a poco) ayyyy mi cielo, no te hubieras molestado, sabes que me encanta la comida en la cama, gracias (preparandose para darle un beso)

-ammmm...heloise (alejando la cara un poco a la de heloise)

-que sucede...acaso es que no quieeee...ESPERA...acaso...acaso...esto...esto no es un, sueño, jimmy

-mmm...no que yo sepa heloise

-ay dios...(y pluq...que se desmaya)...

-(heloise empeso abriendo lentamente los ojos mientras escucha pequeñas palabras muy suaves diciendo "_heloise, heloise, despierta, se va a enfriar la comida, heloise", _y despues abriendo completamente los ojos)

-heloise... oye heloise

-q...que paso jimmy, acaso...acaso me desmaye

-si, te desmayaste por cinco minutos heloise

-vaya (sonrojada) lo...lo siento jimmy

-ay no hay problema fue divertido...pero bueno pasando a otro tema, aqui esta tu comida heloise (acomodandole bien la comida sobre sus rodillas), comela antes de que se enfrie mas te parece

-desayuno en cama, ¿encerio?, esto no es un sueño, jimmy

-quieres que te pellizque para saberlo (preparando los dedos para pellizcar y con una cara malvada :D)

-no no, asi esta bien, pero...gracias jimmy

-no hay porque heloise, es lo menos que puedo hacer por lo de ayer, y tambien por lo que hiciste cuando dormia (dandole una sonrisa)

-prrrrr (escupiendo la leche)...p...pero...como lo supiste

-bueno para empesar estabas acostada en la cama donde yo dormia

-ooo...fue tan obvio no...

-si y tambien encontre un pequeño balde con un pañuelo humedo, aunque no se muy bien para que lo utilizaste

-bueno, lo use para que se te bajara un poco el calor que te provocaba el miedo y para que evitaras sudar tanto mientras dormias

-¿SUDABA? vaya ...y bueno tambien lo sabia porque...bueno...escuchaba tu vos en mis sueños

-prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrr (escupiendo absolutamente toda la leche)...ME...ME ESCUCHABAS "jimmy solo dijo que si moviendo la cabeza"YYYYYY...PUES QUE ESCUCHASTE...DIME

-bueno no mucho...mmm...escuche unas pequeñas palabras muy suaves que me decian "_tranquilo jimmy, tranquilo"_ y bueno tamben escuche algo como "_calmate porfabor jimmy, no hay porque tener miedo, miestras este yo aqui no hay porque asustarse, yo te protegere, te lo prometo" _despues de que escuche esas palabras me tranquilise mucho y las pesadillas poco a poco me empesaban a dejar

-YYY...BU...BUENO...NO ESCUCHASTE ALGO...ALGO MAS (super nerviosa)

-creoooo...creo que tambien escuche algo como _"mientras estes conmigo juro que no te pasara nada, jamas dejaria que te sucediera algo, y sabes porque..."_yyyy...bueno

-(ultramega nerviosa...hasta estaba sudando "LECHE" como perry)

-puess...mmmm nnnnno...no escuche mas desde ahy

-fiuuuu (quitandose el sudor de la frente con la mano)

-puesss... si, es todo lo que recuerdo, pero...encerio eso me dijiste heloise

-p..pues, bueno...este...ssssii...si jimmy, si te lo dije (sonrojada)

-(sonrojado)o...pues... muchas gracias heloise...eso me ayudo mucho a controlar esas horribles pesadillas

-no hay de que jimmy

-pero aun tengo una duda...cuando dormia, acaso no me diste un beso en...

-OYE JIMMY QUE BUEN HUEVO PREPARASTE Y ESTA LECHE NO ESTA NADA MAL

-oo...pues gracias pero...

-MMM (acabandose la comida) QUE RICA ESTUVO, PERO YA ES TARDE Y ME TENGO QUE CAMBIAR ASI QUE SALTE (empujandolo a la puerta)

-pero heloise si ya estas cambia... (antes de que este terminara la puerta se le asoto en la cara), pues bueno... te espero abajo

con heloise

-(recargada en la puerta) aaaaaaaa (suspirando de amor) que hermosa mañana tuve...

Despues de un rato, heloise salio de la habitacion y fue a donde estaba jimmy, "con la misma ropa despues de todo".

-bueno heloise tengo que ir a ver a cerbee, haber si no se volvio a comer mi inodoro (con una cara de "como siempre")

-si jimmy, yo tengo que ir a ver a lucius, dijo que me tenia preparado algo nuevo que hacer, pero la verdad creo que sera otraves algo para que le cresca el cabello o algo asi

-jajaja ese luci...pues...bueno heloise...antes de irme me gustaria saber...que va a pasar con las pesadillas que tengo...acaso ya se fueron por lo de anoche o...algo asi

-no lo creo jimmy...talves anoche pudiste controlarlas un poco...pero hay una posibilidad de que las vuelvas a tener

-entonces...que hago

-podria crear esa medicina que te quitaria las pesadillas permanentemente como te lo habia dicho, pero tambien como lo sabes tardaria como un dia en hacerlo jimmy

-no hay problema heloise, con la noche que tuve me es suficiente para aguantar otro rato mas, asi que tomate tu tiempo, y...bueno...otra ves...muchas gracias por todo esto heloise, por lo de anoche, por lo del problema con mis pesadillas, por todo, no se como podria pagartelo

-casandote conmigo (esto lo dijo rapido y nada escuchable)

-que...perdon no te escuche

-no, nada jimmy (sacando una sonrisa), no es necesario jimmy, con lo de el desayuno estoy bien, no nesesitas otra cosa para pagarmelo, encerio

-mmmm...pues...(sonrojado)esto...esto talves te lo pueda pagar...puede que sea un poco asqueroso pero... (en eso jimmy le da un pequeño pero dulce beso en la mejilla a heloise), espero que eso sea suficiente para agradecertelo heloise (sacandole una sonrisa)

-aa...aaa...(le costaba contestar porque ademas de estar muy sonrojada estaba en un pequeño shock)s...si jimmy...c...con eso...basta

-a que bueno heloise :)...bueno me tengo que ir (saliendose) otra ves, gracias por todos heloise, nos vemos luego... "heloise solo se despidio con la mano y el joven se esfumo"

heloise se mantuvo unos segundos de pie por el comportamiento de jimmy y despues-aaaaaaaaa (suspirando de amor y a la ves desmayandose en el suelo)...(si...otra ves)

jimmy luego de salir de la casa de heloise, este se dirijio a su casa, mientras que una pequeña niña, seguia estando tiranda sobre el suelo de su casa, diciendose en silencio "_si jimmy...aacepto...cepto ser tu esposa..aaaaa jimmy .esta a sido la mejor mañana de mi vida"_

**_continuara..._**

_Que padre no :D, bueno aqui acaba este capitulo, prometo acabarlo solo falta un capitulo y ya si, espero que les este gustando, y si pueden comenten algo, no les digo que lo hagan, solo que me gustaria saber lo que piensan de esta historia, es todo, bueno subiria el otro capitulo despues, no les digo que mañana porque no se si se vaya a ir otra ves mi internet o no pero bueno no se preocupen si subire el capitulo, bueno gracias._


	3. La tragedia parte 1

_Hola a todos, decidi de una ves subir el siguiente capitulo y perdon si es que me tarde un poco pero ya saben la precion de todo examen, entras pensando que todo esta en chino y saler como todo un gladiador pero bueno, les dije que era el ultimo capitulo sin embargo hay otra parte es que se me hiso un poco largo asi que decidi dividirlo en dos partes aqui esta la primera y despues subo la otra, que sera dentro de mmmmm, unas horas, es que ya la tengo pero sigo pensando en el final, es un poco mas complicado de lo que parece pero bueno aqui esta la siguiente parte_

**_La tragedia-parte 1_**

Vaya….quien lo hubiera pensado, Jimmy….two…..Shoes, besando a la que consideran la más despreciable, mala y egoísta de toda ciudad tristeza, aunque…la verdad…creo que tú nunca pensabas eso de mi…verdad Jimmy…siempre me consideraste una amiga, sabiendo lo que otros pensaban de mi…SABIENDO CÓMO ES QUE EN VERDAD FUI….aaaa… (Suspirando)…no sabes cuánto lo siento Jimmy…lamento todo esto que tuviste que haber pasado, a causa mía, todo…todo…TODO FUE POR MI CULPA (arrojando la foto)…SI ESE IDIOTA DE LUCIUS NO ME HUBIESE PEDIDO ESA….ESA ESTUPIDA MAQUINA, NO HUBIERA…NO HUBIERA PASADO NADA….NADA…Y SEGUIRIAS….Y SEGUIRIAS…aaaa….seguirías aquí….seguirías aquí….

En la tarde:

Después de los sucesos ocurridos en la casa de Heloise, un joven rubio se dirigía a la que era su hogar

-Cerbeeeeeeee, cerbeeee papá está en casa (gritando)

-(cerbee apareciendo repentinamente enfrente de Jimmy y dándole un lengüetazo en la cara)…Guau

-jajá…yo también te extrañe chico

-Guau guau

-a que no adivinas donde estuve

-(moviendo la cabeza diciendo no)

-en la casa de heloise

-cerbee pone unos ojos de "no te creo, ya enserio"

-enserio cerbee estuve con heloise

-….. (Con los mismos ojos)

-está bien no me creas, pero cambiando de tema dime…te volviste a comer mi inodoro

En ese momento cerbee voltio a ver el baño y se encontraba un tubo expulsando agua en el cual se suponía que ahí debía estar el inodoro

-(volteando a ver a Jimmy)…mnn, mnn... (Diciendo no con la cabeza)

-Eso espero

En una gran industria llamada Tristeza inc. Se encontraba una persona de color rojo, con un traje y dos pequeños cuernos caminando de un lado a otro

-rayos…..donde se habrá metido heloise... (Viendo su reloj)… esto está mal…ya han pasado horas y ella no llega

-ammm señor….no exagere, solo han pasado dos minutos

-silencio sammy, estos han sido los dos minutos más largos de la historia, donde se habrá metido esa niña

-probablemente se la comieron unos tigres salvajes en el camino o se desmayó en algún punto por sentir pequeñas hormonas que se exaltan al momento de estar en alguna presencia masculina que la esté volviendo loca…..o se la comieron los tigres

-voto por los tigres

En ese momento se apareció una pequeña niña atrás de lucius

-que sucede

-AAAA (gritando y saltando por el susto) heloise, nunca me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera entendiste

-si…si vayamos al punto que quieres que haga, quieres otra poción para que te crezca el cabello

-no heloise como crees, todavía recuerdo lo que sucedió la última vez que lo hiciste, es como si hubiera sido ayerrr….….(Recordando)…

-…..mmmm sabes que no puedo ver tus recuerdos verdad y además, si fue ayer…..

-(con los ojos en la nada)….si….si lo se… y aún tengo marca de esa ves (tocándose la cabeza)

-…aaaa (rodando los ojos)

-pero bueno (volviendo a la normalidad) ahora te tengo otro trabajo heloise…veras….hace dos días en mi casa, estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en mi cama con mi lindo osito de felpa y mi linda pijama…..cuando de pronto esos malditos gorgojos entraron a mi casa y crearon un completo desastre, rompieron mis cosas de gran valor, pintaron grafiti sobre mis autorretratos, destruyeron mis esculturas de mí y lo peor….SE ROBARON A MI OSITO AAA (llorando)…snf…snf pobrecito, lo han de estar torturando en este momento…snf…snf….lo demás me importa un comino pero…..mi osito…snf

-entonces que quieres que haga, quieres que vaya por el oso

-no heloise, aunque lo hagas ellos volverán, lo que yo quiero es…. (Con música tenebrosa) QUE LOS EXTERMINES…DE UNA VES POR TODAS…A TODOOOOS "chan chan channnnnn"

-Entonces….quieres que extermine a todos los gorgojos….por haber robado a tu osito de felpa

-sí, así es, ay algún problema con eso

-me parece absurdo, porque no solo compra otro oso

-porque el ir a la tienda y gastar dinero, es…. es más complicado de lo que parece…..así que decidí exterminar a toda la población de gorgojos….se me hace más fácil…así que heloise, construye una de esas máquina que haces para ya poder destruirlos y así recuperar a mi osito y que esos estúpidos gorgojos ya no me vuelvan a molestar más…estás de acuerdo

-mmm déjame lo pienso…no

-lo haces o te despido

-hazlo no me importa, sucederá lo mismo de la otra ves que me despediste, te acuerdas

-(suplicando)..porfavor..porfavor…ya estoy harto de esas malditas cosas…y extraño a mi osito…porfavor…solo hazlo y te daré una semana vacaciones…porfaboooooorrrr

-aaaa, vaya, que sean dos semanas y con sueldo, hecho

-hecho (levantándose) muy bien, ahora a trabajar

-mmnnn (con una mirada tenebrosa)

-…..porfavor….

-así está mejor "yéndose"

-ja, lucius lo has hecho de nuevo (con las manos en la cintura)….ves sammy, así es como se convence a un tonto

-señor…..sabe que le dio dos semanas de vacaciones….y con sueldo….

-si….pero nunca lo dije cuando…verdad…..guajjaja guajajaja (risa maléfica)

-ammm señor…..

-que sucede sa…esta atrás de mi verdad… (Viendo hacia atrás)

-te escuche

-AAA (volviendo a gritar) ya te había dicho que no hagas eso

-escucha cuando termine esta máquina, serán mis dos semanas de vacaciones o si no, si tendré que usar esta máquina pero contra ti….entendiste (con la cara del mismísimo demonio)

-s..si si…está bien, está bien (abrazando a sammy)

-así me gusta (saliendo de la habitación)

-… (Temblando)….esa niña ya necesita novio

-no pida milagros señor

En otra parte de ciudad tristeza se encontraba un joven rubio jugando con su perro (bueno, si a eso se le puede llamar perro)

-muy bien cerbee….ve por la pelota chico….ve por ella (lanzando la pelota)

-….(quedándose quieto)

-que pasa muchacho, te la lance muy lejos

-(con los ojos)..."enserio"

-mmm…a ya entiendo (sacando el hueso de su brazo) brrr odio cuando hago eso…muy bien chico

-guau, guau

-ve por ella muchacho…ve por ella (lanzando el hueso)

-guau guau (corriendo hacia el hueso)

-muy bien tráelo aquí chico…tráelo

-(regresando) guau

-ammm cerbee ese no es el hueso…..es beezy

-brrggg(eructando) hola Jimmy

-hola beezy (volviendo con cerbee) vamos cerbee ve por el hueso que lo voy a necesitar

-guau (corriendo)

-(levantándose) oye Jimmy….

-que paso beezy

-acaso te está sucediendo algo

-por el momento no ¿porque lo preguntas?

-esta mañana te vi salir de la casa de heloise, acaso otra vez te secuestro en la noche y experimento contigo

-no beezy solam…..espera….como que otra vez me secuestro….ya lo había hecho antes

-mmm no (girando los ojos de un lado a otro)…bueno…que me decías

-bueno sucede que anoche fui a visitar a heloise yy….bueno…..sucede que…..me quede a dormir en su casa es todo

-¡QUE! TE QUEDASTE A DORMIR CON ELLA

-si…..porque, tiene algo de malo

-te daré una buena razón, ES HELOISE, dime acaso tienes mal el celebro o algo parecido Jimmy…..(viendo al suelo)..O mira un chicle, (agarrando y masticándolo) mña mña

-beezy sabias que eso estaba masticado…verdad

-eso le da más sabor…..mña mña…..y bueno porque fuiste con ella y no conmigo

-tenía un problema cuando dormía y sabía que si iba contigo te reirías de mi

-o vamos Jimmy, yo jamás haría eso….mña mña y cuál era el problema

-Bueno….sucede que últimamente he tenido muchas pesadillas y…

-(escupiendo el chicle)jajajajaajjaja….jajajajaja (riéndose como loco)

-conque no te reirías

-no…no..Jajaja….no es por ti…..esque…jajaja me...me acorde de un chiste que me dijo…me dijo…cerbee…si cerbee…jajaja

-entonces….cerbee te dijo….un chiste….mmm no te creo

-porque no…..

-cerbee no cuenta buenos chistes (viéndolo)

-(regresando) guau…(entregándole el hueso)

-bueno bueno… me seguías diciendo Jimmy…no me voy a reír te lo juro

-bueno como te había dicho (poniéndose el hueso en su lugar) lo que pasa es que he tenido…. (Observándolo)

-(aguantándose la risa) br..

-he tenido muchas….

-(aguantándose más la risa) brjbrj

-muchas…..pesadilla

-brj brjjjj…jajajaja (riéndose) jajajaj jajajaj

-por eso es que decidí ir con heloise (cruzando los brazos)

-jajaja…lo…lo siento…..jajajajaja..jajajaj

-sabes mejor me voy (apunto de irse)

-es…espera Jimmy….jajajaja…..podrías…podrías entregarle esto a mi papa….jajaja…es la loción que me había pedido…jajaja….si podrías (dándoselo)

-bueno... pero deja de reírte…no sé porque eso te causa mucha gracia

-jajajaja….ok lo hare….jajaja

-está bien voy a ir a dárselo…. (Yéndose)

-jajjajajaja…si oíste cerbee….jajaja ha tenido…..pesadillas…..ajajaja

Cerbee solamente subió los hombros diciendo está bien y después se empezó a reír junto a beezy, mientras tanto el joven ya se estaba encontraba rumbo a la fabrica

-ese beezy….sabía que se iba a burlar de mi si le diría eso…pero bueno, me siento bien al haber ido con heloise….aunque todavía siento que no se lo he agradecido del todo por lo que hiso por mi…fue un lindo detalle

El joven seguía caminando hasta que en el camino se encontró en un pequeño puesto de flores y decidió detenerse a ver

-vaya….. (Viendo las flores) que lindas están sus flores señor

-gracias joven, están recién cortadas y huelen muy bien, no le gustaría comprar algunas,

-bueno…no lo sé….

-podría regalárselas a alguna chica interesada, parece usted un buen jovencito

-gracias….y sabe….ahora que lo dice podría ser así (pensando: "creo que a heloise le gustan mucho las flores la otra ves la vi con unos tulipanes aunque creo que las quemo yy…bueno…..esto ya es un poco precipitado, pero….qué más da") usted que me recomendaría

-mmm….déjame ver…que tal un clásico….una rosa roja, te gustaría

-usted es el experto

-sabes chico ahora que lo pienso siento algo en ti que te hace muy diferente a los demás

-será porque soy humano

-mmm además, pero también siento….que tienes un gran corazón y mucha alegría y felicidad dentro de ti, lo cual es muy raro en esta ciudad, sabes muchos deberían ser como tú, esa chica es una suertuda al estar con un joven como tu

-(sonrojado)…Pues gracias…pero…

-sabes… (Buscando y agarrando una pequeña rosa roja)…esta es una rosa muy especial…la encontré en una cueva donde esta escaso de sol y agua e increíblemente pudo sobrevivir y crecer, como si esto hubiera sido un milagro…desde ese día la he cuidado y protegido con mi vida hasta que decidí regalársela a mi esposa al momento de casarnos y desde ese día hemos sido muy felices juntos pero ahora que ella ya no está con nosotros, creo que viendo siendo hora de hacer felices a otros como lo fuimos yo y mi esposa…..ten (dándosela)

-snf…snf….(llorando) que bonita historia….snf…snf….esta seguro que quiere dármela señor

-es tuya hijo…solo prométeme que a la chica que se la vayas a dar la hagas muy feliz si

-si señor…muchas gracias…¿cuánto le debo?

-no me debes nada jovencito, es un regalo

-gracias señor

-denada joven cuídate

En ese momento Jimmy solo se despidió del señor con la mano y volvió a dirigirse a su destino, a los pocos minutos este ya se andaba encontrando en las puertas de la industria y sin ningún aviso decidió entrar

-LUCY….LUCY….TE TRAIGO TU LOCION QUE LE PEDISTE A TU HIJO

-alto ahí (poniéndose enfrente de Jimmy)

-oo…hola molotov….as visto a Lucy

-para que quieres verlo

-vengo a darle su loción, beezy me pidió que viniera a dársela

-mmm… (Viendo la loción y también la flor) está bien lucius está en su oficina, pero ten cuidado, hoy lucius está de muy mal humor

-lo voy a tomar en cuenta gracias….aaa y molotov

-que quieres ahora

-sabes donde esta heloise

-para eso es la flor verdad

-(sonrojado) pues….algo así….

-ella esta es su laboratorio trabajando en una máquina que le pidió lucius

-a ok gracias

Después de eso Jimmy se dirigió a la oficina de lucius y al entrar el monstro rojo se encontraba sentado en su sillón

-Que quieres two-shoes, ya es hora de venir a molestarme

-no…..aún falta otra media hora

-entonces a que vienes

-vengo a darle su loción, beezy me pidió que se la trajera

-aaa sí, mi loción (echándose en el cuerpo) mmmm aaaa (oliendo) que bien huele

-bueno mi trabajo aquí a terminado

Antes de que Jimmy pudiera salir de la oficina lucius le detuvo

-espera Jimmy

-que paso Lucy, quieres saber si tu loción huele bien, pues te diré que huele igual a beezy cuando se olvida de bañarse…que es siempre

-no no, eso no…. (Oliendo)…es enserio….pero bueno….quiero saber para que llevas esa flor

-cual….aaa está (señalándola)

-noooo la que tengo en los cuernos…claro que esa, para que la llevas

-es un regalo

-ayy Jimmy…creo que tú y yo no vamos por el mismo camino…pero….si tu insiste… (Apunto de agarrar la flor)

-no es para ti Lucy….es para heloise

-a esta bien por el momento pensé….Q…QU….QUE…¡PARA HELOISE!

-sí, ahorita mismo la voy a ir a ver

-(con la boca abierta)…..es…es enserio Jimmy

-si Lucy, bueno nos vemos (yéndose)

-(volviendo a la normalidad) odio pedir tanto deseo

El joven rubio se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la industria cuando llego al laboratorio donde se encontraba heloise dándole los últimos detalles a su maquina

-EYYY HELOISE (gritándole a heloise que se encontraba arriba de su máquina)

-(volteando a ver)… ¿Jimmy? Que haces aquí (bajando)

-vine a ver a Lucy para darle una loción que me pidió beezy…a y también vine a dart…

-lo siento Jimmy necesito terminar con esta máquina lo antes posible, para poder irme de aquí (empujándolo hacia la puerta)

-si heloise, pero…

-podrías esperar un momento hasta que termine Jimmy

-está bien pero….

-gracias (cerrando la puerta)

-….bueno...está bien… esperare (Jimmy puso la flor sobre una mesa que se encontraba cerca y se sentó en una silla)

Mientras tanto con heloise

-(dirigiéndose a la maquina) creo que fui un poco dura con Jimmy, pero esta máquina ya me tiene hasta la coleta, necesito acabarla rápido para poder irme con Jimmy (subiendo a su máquina) muy bien…unos toque más y acabare

Heloise dio su último toque a la máquina pero antes de que pudiera terminarla un monstro rojo entro bruscamente al laboratorio

-heloise…ya acabaste mi maquina

-aun no lucius aún me faltan algunos….. (Oliendo)….que es ese olor….huele igual a beezy cuando no se baña

-porque todos dicen eso….pero bueno cuando la acabas esos malditos gorgojos volvieron a destruir mi casa y me mandaron la oreja a mi osito (enseñándola)

-espérame un momento y la acabare

-no tengo tiempo, ya la necesito

-podrías esperarte

-(subiendo a la maquina) como funciona

-no toques nada, ya te dije que casi acabo podrías esperar abajo

-no tengo tiempo, necesito exterminar a esos gorgojos y recuperar a mi osito (tocando varios botones)

-NO LUCIUS QUE HAC….. (Oyendo un ruido) O NO

En ese momento la maquina empezó a hacer movimientos sumamente bruscos girando de un lado a otro haciendo que tanto heloise como lucius cayeran de la maquina

-q…que pasa heloise (observando como la maquina estaba actuando)

-debiste haberte quedado abajo lucius, cuando tocaste todos los botones debiste haber accionado la función ataque rápido la cual estaba mejorando para evitar que hiciera eso (señalándola)…será mejor que corramos porque si no empezará a disparar en cualquier momento

En eso la maquina empezó a moverse más rápidamente y disparar rayos provocando que todo lo que toque se desintegre

-ay no…ya empezó…..¡CORREEE!

Heloise y lucius empezaron a correr sin embargo donde ellos corrían la maquina empezaba a disparar a su dirección

-que aremos si esa máquina nos está disparando en todos lados

-necesitamos apagarla sino nunca va a parar y desintegrara todo a su paso

-y como lo haremos, ¿quitándole el cable?

-no tiene cable, tiene un botón de apagado justo encima de la maquina así que necesito que me ayudes a….

Antes de que heloise terminara, lucius estaba corriendo y gritando hacia la puerta la cual fue evaporizada logrando Salir dejando a heloise sola

-MUCHA GRACIAS POR LA AYUDA LO APRECIO (enojada)….creo que hare esto sola

Heloise empezó a correr rumbo a la maquina esquivando la mayoría de los ataques que le estaba mandando sin embargo llego un punto en que tropezó con una grieta en el suelo que había provocado la maquina

-aaayy (signos de dolor)…demonios…necesito apagar esa máquina antes de que empeore la situación (intentando levantarse) aaaayyyy….creo….creo que me lastime la pierna….no…no me puedo parar

La máquina poco a poco empezaba a devastar todo en el laboratorio los laser fueron disparados en todas direcciones y uno estaba yendo justo donde se encontraba heloise

-no….esto no puede acabar así… (Viendo como poco a poco el láser iba directo hacia ella)…rayos…entonces…así es como va a acabar todo esto (cerrando poco a poco los ojos)….creo…creo que mi momento ha llegado…jamás pensé que terminaría así…pero….por lo menos fui feliz… (Cerrándolos) contigo Jimmy….fui feliz

Heloise solamente decidió cerrar sus ojos preparándose para lo que le esperaba, y de pronto sucedió….

_bueno aqui esta la primera parte y como les habia dicho esto solo se dividira en dos, en un rato subo la otra parte si bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y como siempre a los que leen mis historias les agradesco de todo corazon, es bueno saber que a algunos si les gusta, bueno adios._


	4. La tragedia parte 2

_Bueno como lo prometido, aqui esta el ultimo capitulo, lamento haberme tardado un poco mas de lo planeado pero ya saben, el hacer el final es un poco mas complicado de lo que parece, encerio estuve como 2 semanas viendo un monton de telenovelas hasta que se me ocurrio uno mientras estaba en el baño cagan...bueno como les decia aqui esta el final espero que les guste_

**_La tragedia-parte 2_**

Pensé….pensé que todo estaba acabado para mi….ese laser pudo haber acabado con migo….y sabes que Jimmy (agarrando la foto) tenía mucho miedo….pero no por morir…..miedo a pensar que jamás te volvería a ver….ojala no hubiera sido tan dura contigo en el laboratorio….debí haberte dejado estar conmigo…..pero ya sabes…solo soy una egoísta…..pero quiero que sepas….que disfrute cada momento en el que estuve contigo…y lo que hiciste por mi….antes de que el rayo me tocara….fue algo…..fue algo que no tiene precio…..algo que jamás alguien hubiera hecho por mi…algo que solo provoco que me enamorara más de ti Jimmy….me salvaste la vida

En el laboratorio

Heloise poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos logrando así ver una pequeña silueta algo borrosa la cual le esta se encontraba enfrente suyo, se podían oír una voces proviniendo de la silueta pero muy poco auditivas

-….heloise….heloise….

-(abriendo poco a poco los ojos)…..

-heloise….no es el momento para tomar un sueño de belleza…..despierta

-…q…que está pasando (abriendo más los ojos y distinguiendo a la silueta)

-dímelo tú, tu eres la experta no yo

-…ji… ¿Jimmy?...eres tu (abriendo completamente los ojos)

-si heloise, soy yo….tenemos problemas esa máquina que construiste está empezando a destruir todo

-p…pero como llegue aquí….acaso….. ¿Acaso tú me salvaste Jimmy? ¿Por qué?

-como que porque heloise….jamás dejaría que te pasara algo, vine para poder ayudarte

-pero como lo…

-Estaba afuera esperándote cuando empecé a escuchar muchos ruidos y gritos proviniendo de la habitación, quise entrar pero la puerta estaba completamente cerrada hasta que vi a lucius salir corriendo de ella, entre y vi a la maquina disparando un montón de rayos, hasta que te vi tirada en el suelo, fui directamente a ayudarte y pude salvarte antes de que ese rayo te tocara, y bueno aquí estas, quieres otra explicación un poco más larga

-no con eso está bien (tratando de levantarse)..auch…me pierna

-que pasa heloise, estas herida

-si…me lastime la pierna….ayyyy

-entonces al fin y acabo si tienes piernas ¿verdad?

-PUES CLARO QUE VOY A TENER PIERNAS, con tan solo que no se vean no significa que no tenga

-ok está bien….(viendo la maquina) y como apago la maquina

-hay un botón de apagado arriba de la máquina, si logras presionarlo se detendrá

-está bien voy a ir a apagarlo, tu quédate aquí, con la pierna lastimada no podrás hacer mucho, solamente dame instrucciones si heloise

-está bien Jimmy

-Muy bien…voy pa…..

-espera (deteniéndolo con la mano)

-que sucede heloise

-yo…yo solo quiero…..que…..aaaa (suspirando) por favor Jimmy cuídate mucho, no quiero que algo te suceda…..yo…..tengo miedo

-(observándola con los ojos bien abiertos)…tranquila heloise, tranquila cálmate por favor heloise, no hay porque tener miedo, mientras este yo aquí no hay porque asustarse, yo te protegeré, te lo prometo

-pe….pero

-no te preocupes heloise te prometo que voy a parar esa máquina (posición de héroe)

-si…si, está bien Jimmy

-(sonriendo) está bien voy…

El joven empezó a correr directamente hacia la maquina mientras que esta seguía disparando los rayos, el joven esquivo la mayoría de los rayos y pudo haber llegado hasta la máquina, trato de trepar sobre ella pero la maquina se movía muy bruscamente impidiendo que trepara

-HELOISE COMO LE HAGO PARA SUBIR AL BOTON

-HAY UNOS IMANES EN LA MESA, USALOS PARA PODER SOSTENERTE MEJOR Y TRATA DE ESCALAR LA MAQUINA

El joven agarro los imanes y se unió a la máquina, esta se seguía moviendo bruscamente pero el joven ya podía escalar mejor, empezó a escalar poco a poco hasta que encontró el botón que decía apagado

-HELOISE YA ENCONTRE EL BOTON

-TRATA DE PRESIONARLO

El joven se estiro para así poder presionar el botón, pero la maquina se estaba moviendo cada vez más fuerte haciendo que por poco se caiga Jimmy

-ESTAS BIEN JIMMY

-SI HELOISE, (volviéndose a estirar) YA CASI…..ALCANZO…EL…..BOTON…..

El joven se estiro lo más que pudo y logro presionar el botón, la maquina estaba empezó a ir más lento y el joven logro sostenerse mejor en la cima de la maquina

-aaaassaa (respirando) ya heloise….logre apagarlo

-(calmándose) aaa…bien hecho Jimmy, ya acabo todo, baja de ahí para así poder destruir esa maquina

-está bien heloise solo déjame que…..

Antes de que Jimmy pudiera terminar se escuchó un sonido proviniendo de la maquina

-"SISTEMA DE AUTOEVAPORISACION ACTIVADO"

-¡QUE!...o no…no puede ser (abriendo los ojos)

-q….que sucede heloise como que autoevaporisacion

-no….no….JIMMY SAL DE HAY LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE

-porque heloise, que sucede

-LA MAQUINA…..SE VA A AUTODESTRUIR EVAPORIZÁNDOSE A SI MISMA

-QUE ok está bien….está bien heloise, solo déjame que me levan… (Tratándose de levantar) pero que…sucede (observando) ay no…la loción de lucius….no me esta….HELOISE NO ME PUEDO MOVER….LA LOCION DE LUCIUS ME DEJO PEGADO…NO PUEDO SAFARME (tratando de despegarse)

-JIMMY TIENES QUE SALIR DE AHÍ, RAPIDO

"EMPIEZA CONTEO DE AUTOEVAPORISACION" "10"

-VAMOS JIMMY SAL DE AHI

-NO PUEDO HELOISE ESTOY ATASCADO, ESTA LOCION ES MUY PEGAJOSA

"9"

-TRANQUILO JIMMY VOY A AYUDARTE (tratando de pararse)…..AYYYYY

-NO HELOISE ESTAS HERIDA…..QUEDATE AHÍ

-(parándose con una pierna) NO JIMMY…VOY A IR A AYUDARTE

"8"

-HELOISE NO VENGAS O LOS DOS VAMOS A MORIR

-PREFIERO ESO A PERDERTE

-NO HELOISE

"7"

-SAL DE AQUÍ

-NO JIMMY (saltando con una pierna) NO TE PIENSO ABANDONAR

-HELOISE NO LO HAGAS SAL DE AQUÍ

"6"

-TU AUN PUEDES SALVARTE HELOISE NO QUIERO QUE MUERAS CONMIGO, SALVATE TU

-CLARO QUE NO JI….AAAA (cayéndose) NO TE DEJARE (arrastrándose)

-HELOISE PORFAVOR…..SAL DE AQUÍ

"5"

-…aaa…aaa…oye Jimmy (empezando a desmayarse por el dolor)….aun recuerdas el sueño que tuviste esa noche

-si heloise…aun lo recuerdo, pero eso que…

-recuerdas que en un punto te había dicho que mientras estés conmigo juro que no te pasara nada, jamás dejaría que te sucediera algo, pues eso es lo que no quiero que pase Jimmy

"4"

-heloise

-¿y quieres saber porque Jimmy? (Apunto de desmayarse)…porque….porque yo….yo…..te…a…..aaaa (desmayándose)

-heloise... (Susurrando) …..yo….yo también siento lo mismo (cerrando los ojos)

"3"

-(entrando por la puerta)…Jimmy ya acabo todo

-LUCY QUE BUENO QUE ESTAS AQUÍ….AGARRA A HELOISE Y SACALA DE AQUÍ LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE

-eh (viendo a heloise) pero que acaba de pasar….(corriendo hacia ella) acaso se desmayo

-SOLAMENTE HAZLO Y SALGAN DE AQUÍ

"2"

-y tu Jimmy (agarrando a heloise)

-olvídate de mí Lucy estaré bien, solo salgan

-está bien (apunto de irse)

…..a y Lucy (deteniéndolo)….dile a heloise…...que lo siento

-pero porq….

"1"

-¡SAL AHORA!

-sí..si (corriendo hacia la puerta con heloise)

-(sonriendo)…vaya….me alegra que ya estas a salvo….heloise….esto al parecer es el final de Jimmy two shoes pero bueno si voy a morir, por lómenos moriré como vine a esta ciudad…feliz

"AUTOEVAPORISACION COMPLETADA"

Y ocurrió lo peor, una luz cegadora ilumino toda la industria de tristeza inc. Haciendo que los ciudadanos de ciudad tristeza lograran verla sorprendiéndose y a la vez admirando por tal grandiosa escena que se estaba mostrando.

Después de lo ocurrido se encontraba un monstro de color rojo llamado lucius observando a una pequeña niña que se encontraba descansando en una pequeña cama, cuando de pronto la joven empezó a despertar

-mnnn…mnnn (abriendo muy despacio los ojos)

-heloise….heloise, ya estas mejor

-mnn….. ¿ji..Jimmy?….acaso eres tú

-no, soy lucius

-ji..ji….jimmy….jimmy…..¡JIMMY ¡!(Levantándose de golpe)aa aaa a(respirando fuertemente)

-cálmate heloise, tienes que descansar

-¿DONDE ESTA JIMMY?

-no lo sabemos…

-¡¿DONDE ESTA JIMMY?! (Agarrando a lucius)

-ya…ya te dije que no sabemos

-(soltándolo) que fue lo que paso

-te desmayaste, y te traje aquí

-CUENTAME BIEN QUE PASO (enojada)

-bueno…bueno ya…cuando regrese a ver que si todo ya había pasado, vi a Jimmy encima de esa máquina y tú estabas desmayada, Jimmy me dijo que te sacara de ahí lo más pronto posible y eso fue lo que ise

-Y JIMMY…ACASO LO DEJASTE SOLO

-el solo me dijo que te sacara de ahí, le pregunte y él dijo que iba a estar bien, después salimos de ahí y se logró ver una luz muy fuerte que ilumino toda la industria

-NO…NO PUEDE SER (tratando de levantarse) ayyy….

-no puedes levantarte todavía heloise, tienes lastimada la pierna

-no me importa iré a buscar a Jimmy

-ya te dije que no sabemos dónde está, ni él ni la maquina…ambos desaparecieron después de esa extraña luz, tal vez…..el solo se ocultó y a de esta en algún lado, de seguro esta con beezy

-no…no él no se ocultó….

-entonces debe de estar corriendo o jugando en otro lado como siempre lo…..

-EL NO ESTA HACIENDO NADA….EL YA NO ESTA AQUÍ…EL ESTA MUERTO….ESTA MUERTO….POR…TU….ESTUPIDA…..MAQUINA (GRITANDO CON MUCHA RABIA)

-p..Pero que dices…. Él dijo que iba a estar bien así que….

-QUE ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES (LLORANDO)….EL ESTA MUERTO….ESTA MUERTO….COMETI UN ERROR EL PONER EL BOTON DE APAGADO…..LO CONECTE MAL Y POR ESO ACTIVO LA AUTOEVAPORISACION….¡QUE ISO QUE LO MATARA!

-pero…pero no pudo haberlo dejado e irse

-NO PODIA….TU MALDITA LOCION ISO QUE SE QUEDARA AHÍ ATASCADO….NO PODIA MOVERSE….Y….Y YO NO PUDE HACER NADA PARA SALVARLO (llorando)

-oye heloise….

-DÉJAME SOLA

-pero….

-QUIERO QUE ME DEJES SOLA

-está bien heloise….esta bien… te dejare sola….tal vez así estés mejor

Lucius solamente se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de irse él dijo

-yo tampoco acepte que Jimmy estuviera muerto

-de que hablas si tú eras el primero que quería deshacerse de el…y ahora mira lo que sucedió…..acaso ya eres feliz (llorando)

-pensé que sería feliz…pero….si no está Jimmy….cual es el chiste de crear cosas que hagan infelices a todos….si la principal cosa de felicidad es…..Jimmy, pero bueno…..Jimmy pudo decirme algo antes de que me fuera

-(viéndolo y aun llorando)

-me pidió que te dijera…..que lo siente (saliendo)

-(con los ojos bien abiertos y llorando aún mas) no…no…porque Jimmy…..porque…porque…..PORQUEEEE….(fin del relato)

Mira ahora Jimmy, no sé cómo o porque fui a acabar así, todo estaba muy bien…..lo de aquella noche, lo de esta mañana yo….yo estaba más feliz que nunca…sabes Jimmy….yo también lo siento…..lamento todo esto que tuviste hacer…..lamento que en el poquito tiempo que estuvimos juntos no te hubiera dicho nada…lamento haberme acobardado cuando tenía una pequeña oportunidad…LO SIENTO JIMMY….LO SIENTO TANTO…..(llorando)….snf…..ojala y supiera….que es lo que sentías en verdad por mi…..si era solo una linda amistad….o si sentías aunque sea un poquito de amor…solo un poquito….lo que sea…pero ahora que ya no estás conmigo…como lo voy a saber...como….quisiera saberlo…..tal vez así , pueda sentirme un poco mejor….tal vez…dulces…..sueños Jimmy

Ya era de noche y después de pasar lo ocurrido con heloise esta se quedó completamente dormida por el cansancio, a la mañana siguiente heloise se empezaba a despertar con los ojos muy rojos por haber llorado tanto en la noche y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que lo que paso solo hubiera sido un sueño, un terrible sueño, heloise trato de levantarse de la cama pero la pierna le seguía doliendo, ya no tanto como lo fue ayer pero aun así todavía le dolía, se sentó sobre la cama y en ese momento vio como la puerta de la habitación se empezaba a abrir y el que entro fue lucius

-hola heloise

-… (Sin decir nada)

-ya te sientes mejor

-…

-te traje un poco de sopa de aguijón de mar con pedazos de águila calva y con algo de ojos verdes (ay que admitirlo, a mí también se me antojo)

-….

-creo que no verdad…..bueno…..te traje a alguien que tal vez podría hacerte sentir mejor

-si no es Jimmy no quiero ver a nadie

En ese momento un señor ya grande de edad entro por la puerta y se acercó a heloise (cade aclarar que todas las personas son monstros a excepción de Jimmy y heloise)

-hola…tú debes de ser la amiga de Jimmy…..cierto

-si lo soy ¿y usted quién es?

-eso no tiene importancia ahora jovencita, solo vine para saber cómo estabas

-y porque, si yo no lo conozco y usted tampoco me conoce

-no necesito conocerte para saber cómo te estas sintiendo…..sé que estas sufriendo mucho por haber perdido a ese joven, era un buen jovencito

-NO HABLE DE EL COMO SI LO HUBIERA CONOCIDO TODA LA VIDA

-lo conocí bien la primera vez que lo vi, él tenía un buen corazón y estaba lleno de felicidad y alegría

-y ¿cómo lo conoció?

-ayer él estaba en mi florería, y cuando lo vi supe que era un buen chico, le dije que si quería comprar alguna flor para alguna chica y en ese momento se vio interesado…creo que la chica que él tenía en mente eras tú jovencita

-y….yo…. (Señalándose a sí misma)…no...No creo…..creo que estaba pensando…en…..otra…(bajando la mirada)

-en realidad no heloise (interrumpió lucius dándole una pequeña rosa) ayer Jimmy traía esta rosa, me dijo que iba a regalártela a ti cuando fue a verme a mi oficina antes….de….lo que….paso

-(viendo la flor)…ahora que lo dicen….Jimmy traía esta flor cuando fue a verme al laboratorio….entonces….era para mí esta flor

-así es jovencita…ese joven quiso darte esa linda flor…le dije que era una flor muy especial….. La he tenido desde hace mucho tiempo y te puedo asegurar que he sido muy feliz con esta flor…..se la regale a mi esposa cuando nos casamos y hemos tenido una gran vida juntos…..se la di porque sabía que era un buen chico y supe al primer momento que a la persona que le diera esta flor….sería feliz…..y el decidió dártela a ti…así que jovencita…la pregunta es…. ¿acaso….eres feliz?

-(viendo la rosa)…como quiere que sea feliz….si la única persona que me importaba en esta vida ahora ya no está conmigo….y jamás la volveré a ver….dígame ¿usted sería feliz?

-pequeña…mi esposa tampoco ya no está conmigo…..y te puedo asegurar que he sido muy feliz….soy feliz, sabiendo que la persona que ame….también me amo…eso es suficiente para saber que si lo fui …no puedes decir que jamás lo volverás a ver….porque el morir no es malo…simplemente es ausencia de la vida…no importa lo que hagas la muerte siempre llegara tarde o temprano…pero hay algo que no puede hacer la muerte….evitar no volver a ver a esa persona a que tanto amas….eso….lo debes decidir tu…..así que te lo volveré a preguntar….¿eres feliz?

Heloise se quedó callada por haber escuchado las palabras de aquel señor, simplemente bajo la mirada y se puso a recordar en todos esos momentos en los que estuvo con Jimmy, cada cosa que hicieron juntos, e incluso las cosas que la asían enojar, en todos esos momentos en que Jimmy y heloise fueron felices

-si eso que me dijo es cierto….entonces…(subiendo la mirada)…si he sido muy feliz con Jimmy….y con todo lo que me dijo de el…..creo….que también fue feliz

-(tocándole el hombro)…sé que el también sentía lo mismo que tu sientes hacia el jovencita…..así que no estés triste

-lo…lo dice enserio

-con tan solo viendo esa rosa te lo podría asegurar

-pues…muchas gracias…ahora creo…que me siento un poco mejor

-eso me alegra….disfruta tu vida y no lo olvides (apunto de irse)…si en verdad lo deseas volverás a ver a ese joven….te lo prometo (yéndose)

-…..(quedándose observando la flor y sonriendo)

-entonces heloise…que vas a hacer ahora

-creo….que me gustaría descansar un poco más….y esperar a recuperarme

-como quieras (saliendo de la habitación)

Heloise se quedó observando por un rato más esa flor y después se quedó completamente dormida en la habitación….sabiendo que la persona que siempre quiso….sentía algo más que una simple amistad, y fue feliz

Ha pasado ya 2 años desde aquel accidente y una joven se encontraba caminando por las calles paseando con un perro….bueno en realidad estaba siendo jalada por el perro

-cerbee tranquilo ve más despacio (tratando de pararlo)

-guau (corriendo)

-cerbee sé que quieres verlo…y yo también pero ve un poco más despacio quieres

-guau…guau (deteniéndose)

-bueno perro (acariciándolo)

Heloise y cerbee empezaron a caminar y llegaron hasta una pequeña habitación donde se encontraba una lápida con el nombre grabado JIMMY TWO SHOES

-bueno….llegamos cerbee

-guau…(el perro solamente se acercó y se acostó sobre la lápida)

-(colocando unas flores) bueno aquí estamos otra vez….Jimmy…..puedes creer que ya ha pasado dos años….an sido muy difíciles pero por lómenos hemos salido adelante…..aaa (suspirando)…..te extraño mucho….(viendo al perro)….cerbee y yo te extrañamos mucho….como cada día…pero sabes…..soy feliz….

Fue pasando el tiempo cuando una persona se empezaba a acercar a la habitación donde se encontraba heloise y cerbee y cuando llego se puso atrás de heloise y cerbee empezó a ladrar

-cerbee….que sucede (viendo cómo actúa)

-GUAU…GUAU (acercándose a la persona)…GUAU…GUAU (viendo a la persona)

-vaya…pero que bonita lapida (acariciando al perro)….esa joven debió haber sido una gran persona verdad

Heloise se quedó en shock al haber escuchado la voz de esa persona porque sabía que esa voz era muy especial, así que muy lentamente se volteaba a ver a la persona, hasta que la vio

-vaya que si has crecido heloise para que solo hayan pasado dos años…aunque la verdad no sé porque sigues usando esa toga…pero que importa…se te ve muy bien

-no…no esto no puede…no puede estar pasando (empezando a llorar)….enserio…enserio eres tu…eres tu…..Jimmy

-eeee no, soy solo unos de los clones perfectos de Jimmy que pudo salir de ese lago la ves que nos crearon, te acuerdas….…..no, es broma, si heloise soy yo

-..Pero…..pero….como…si tu…tu estas….esto no es un sueño….

-lo seria pero usualmente estaría sin camisa ni pantalones…..no espera, esos son mis sueños….no heloise esto no es un…(el joven no pudo terminar porque heloise se abalanzó sobre el dándole un fuerte abrazo)

-JIMMY…..(llorando) QUE BUENO QUE ESTAS BIEN, ME ALEGRO DE VOLVERTE A VER(abrazándolo más fuerte)…pe..pero como….no se supone…acaso….acaso estamos muertos…

-bueno yo si estoy muerto…tu estas vivita y coleando….pero alguien haya arriba me dio permiso de venir a visitarlos este día tan especial….mi mama…..créeme que fue difícil, le roge por estos dos años y la convencí…

-(soltándolo)…pero como…eso…eso no es algo imposible

-imposible…jajá no me hagas reír…es imposible que en el cielo no tengan televisión por cable…eso si es imposible…pero el estar muerto tiene sus ventajas…ya no tendré que pagar cinco dólares para ir al cine…aunque la verdad todas las películas hablan de ángeles, los ángeles de charwen, la migración de los ángeles, rescatando a al soldado ángel, pero hay que admitir que están entretenidas.

-Jimmy….tu…tú estás muerto…..como es…cómo es posible que te puedo ver y tocar…..hasta cerbee te puede ver

-guau…guau

-bueno digamos que tuve una pequeña ayuda de un viejo conocido…..dime has cuidado esa rosa que te regale

-Pues…si la he cuidado todos los días, porque….bueno (sonrojada)….es el recuerdo que tengo de ti….a y por cierto (dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla) gracias….por la flor

-(tocándose el cachete) denada heloise

-oye…lamento todo lo que tuviste que haber pasado….no debí haber hecho que fueras a tocar ese botón….si no fuera por eso….tu

-oye heloise no te culpes….tu no me mandaste a tocar el botón…yo fui por mi cuenta…además si no hacíamos algo quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado…o bueno…lo que te hubiera pasado a ti…tenía que hacerlo, no quería que te pasara algo

-pero….es…que…yo…..lo…lo siento tanto….debí…yo….quise decirte que yo….

Antes de que pudiera terminar fue interrumpida por un lindo y dulce beso otorgado por el joven, un beso que logra que sientas ese cosquilleo tan placentero, ese beso que te hace oír el aleteo de las mariposas en cualquier lado, ese beso que…(bueno ya...si exagere un poco….digamos que fue un dulce beso y ya)…pasaron unos segundos hasta que se separaron

-no tienes que decir nada heloise…yo también siento lo mismo (dándole una sonrisa)

-(sonrojada) pero…Jimmy

-ven (agarrándole la mano)…quieres ir a dar una vuelta antes de que me vaya

-(sonriendo) está bien Jimmy….pero que va a pasar después….acaso…te volveré a ver

-todo es posible….tal vez no en esta vida…pero te puedo decir que te estaré esperando…y también unas personas muy especiales que te quieren conocer…créeme

-pero….(viéndolo)aaaa (suspirando)….de acuerdo Jimmy….yo también te estaré esperando

-(empezando a caminar)….sabes….hay que verle el lado positivo de todo esto

-¿y cuál es?

-ya no tengo más pesadillas

-(sonriendo)…jajá….(acomodándose en su hombro) espero haberte podido ayudar con eso Jimmy

-me ayudaste mucho heloise….créeme que si

Fin

_bueno se que exagere un poco con el final pero me parecio absurdo esas tipicas historias donde si alguien muere para que lo vuelvas a ver te suicides o algo parecido, asi que decidi darle un bonito final donde si deseas algo con muchas fuerzas pueda volverse realidad, no le tengan miedo a la muerte, ella siempre a de llegar, disfruten cada dia de su vida como si fuera el ultimo, no lo desgasten, reflexionando con el filosofo, teologo, fisico farmaceutico barrendero rondero, bueno espero que les aya gustado esta historia, saludos y si quieren comentar hacerca de la historia les agradeceria mucho, acepto cualquier comentario y si es malo no sean tan duros si gracias._


End file.
